iParty at Three
by Xemtlenc
Summary: iParty with Victorious! While he wanted to isolate himself for a while, the technical producer of iCarly is soon joined by two beautiful girls. Rating M for hot scenes.


**A/N: If I put it in the Victorious part is that except for Freddie, the iCarly part is not really concerned.**

 **Have fun!**

 **...**

 **iParty at three**

 **Los Angeles, CA  
** **Kenan Thompson's house,**

In the middle of August, Freddie Benson is lying on a deckchair, resting himself, it was rather sweet during this evening.

He was in LA to help one of his friends, and former crush (although he still has some feelings for her, it's a little complicated), about her now ex-boyfriend Steven who was tricking on her and being with a another girl, who too was deceived by the player. In short, he did his duty as her friend and helped her to a certain revenge against the teenager who could not wait a month to have his wet dick in another girl. Asshole!

But the main reason (which is known to him alone) is to be able to go to LA for visiting some university, that of UCLA (University of California) when he will have his diploma in Seattle to be able to come here. He did this to have some distance with his mother and friends, who are somehow "toxic" to him and his desire for independence.

He did that too because this university offered him what he wanted, and nothing to do with the pear company or anything else. Playing the technical producers is just a hobbit for him.

There was a party inside, but he was not too interested in mixing with others, he was a bit marginal, so he was isolated to have a moment of peace.

He began to fall asleep when suddenly he heard laughter, laughter from girls who seem closer and closer to his position, he tries to ignore them but laughs persist. Freddie decides to see what it is, he turns the corner of the wall to see two girls sitting on the marble edge of a large jacuzzi.

He recognizes them as he saw them in the main room, as they chatted quietly with other youngsters. The redhead dressed in a bikini top and a mini-shorts in jeans is called Cat Valentine and the brunette with streaks of colors wears a blue bikini with skirt is called Jade West.

They are silent on seeing the cute boy, and smiles at him as he approaches to ask them what they are doing here. Cat explains that they wanted to have peace then they are settled here to discuss. Jade offered him a drink, seeing that they had several glasses with a small bottle of alcohol, he nodded and began to thirst. When he sat on the edge of the jacuzzi, lifting his underpants (he had put himself at ease) to soak his legs, he could see that Jade was not carrying anything under her skirt.

His penis began to harden all the more as the Gothic girl had spread her legs and did nothing to hide.

They were half the bottle (their sexual desires have dissipated), they discuss their dreams and their lives until the girls tackle the subject of Freddie's ex (they had been together for a few days with Carly, so she is his ex). They ask him about their relationship, he replied that she was the love of his life and that he let her go, as she saw only the hero in him. Cat reassures him that he will meet many other women, Carly will always remain a great love, but contrary to what he believes, there are many potential love. Freddie thanked her and the redhead took him in her arms for a comforting hug.

Suddenly, Jade asks him questions about his sex life, he undergoes a great interrogation.

"You did it?" Cat asked him, moving her eyebrows.  
"Yes" he answers briefly.  
"Was it pleasurable?" Jade questions him.  
"I liked, maybe not as intensive as I thought" he says honestly.

As much as he could have loved Carly, she was a little cold in bed, perhaps a little too ordinary and unimaginative. Even though he was in plaster, it did not stop them from doing it.

"Since you have been separated, have you had other reports?" She asked again.  
"Unfortunately, no" he sighed.

The sex was good, but once thrown, it was a little hard to think of anything else.

Freddie felt a new bump in his pants, talking about sex with such beautiful girls made him feel. They are really beautiful and puberty has been generous with Jade, and Cat has a naughty look and legs sublime, she seemed very flirty with him since he landed with them. Suddenly, Cat withdrew her top to be topless, her nipples hardened.

"We've got something to offer you. It's been a while since we have not fucked with a guy, Jade and I, and since you're in the same situation we could sleep together" Cat said frankly as she masses her little chest in front of him, to seduce him in her own way.

On her words, his half-soft cock became a very hard and very painful big erection in his underwear. Freddie also understood that they had relations between them, as Cat had announced by looking at Jade with a smile complicit. The girls could see that he was ready and agreed with their proposal.

"I take that for a yes" Jade added with a sneer.  
"Wait, are you gay? I mean I'm not against or anything, but uh ..." he blushed furiously.

His mother being too conservative to talk to him about sex, it was Spencer who had spoken to him (in secret) and it had been very awkward ... for Spencer, Freddie was very curious.

"I am" the redhead giggled as she slid her hand to Jade's crotch, to prove her point "but I like to feel the sex of a man in me from time to time."  
"I'm not really gay, maybe bi, why should I limit my options? Both are very good" Jade answered kissing and pushing her tongue into Cat's mouth.  
"Wait, you said you're in a relationship with Beck, right?" He is now very confused.  
"He is gay but his parents are very conservative, so he hides in dating with me" the gothic replied after a minute.  
"But why do you sacrifice yourself?" he remained septic.  
"In exchange, I can fuck his ass with my toys" she licks her lips to memories.

Freddie looked a little confused, LA's girls are pretty weird ... well, those of Seattle too ... no, they're all crazy.

Yes, it's better to think like that.

* * *

The third member of iCarly stood up and asked them where they wanted to do it.

Jade places her forefinger on her mouth, while Cat put naked herself. The gothic begins to kiss him by removing her top at the same time, she pushes him on the nearest deckchair, while she kneels at the foot and slightly spreads his legs. Cat sits on his belly smiling maliciously, he responds by clasping her breast with his hands before pinching her nipples.

"Cute, Benson, very cute" the redhead answers with a nasty smile.

They embrace with passion.

Jade caresses his penis very hard and very beautiful, the Seattle boy could consider himself lucky to have a sex with a beautiful shape (and smell also, as she breathed deeply his masculine fragrance). She removed her skirt, then she pulled out her breasts without removing her bikini top, she kept her bath bra to make her big chest even bulkier.

She places his manhood between her breasts and she did him a great honor by granting him a titjob, which the majority of male students of HA fantasizes on and dirty their underwear while wishing to be in his place. Jade masturbates him slowly with her big breasts, gently licking the tip of his dick before taking it into her mouth.

Freddie thinks it was not her first time, but she missed a bit of technique in her way of doing things with her tongue. He had not told the whole truth, he had not made love with another girl since Carly but he had not done anything either. He has some sort of agreement with Sam, which consists of blowjob & cunni regularly, but that was their secret.

Cat joins her friend and sucks him in turn, while Jade takes care to lick his balls. They suck in their turn, he savors the moment, it was much better at two.

While the gothic takes care of his sex with her mouth, Cat stood up and positioned herself above him, he noticed that she was completely shaved. The redhead sits back on his face to lick her pussy wet with desire.

Freddie licks her clit and nibbles it delicately, then plunges his tongue into her vagina, she moans louder and louder. Jade joins them and places herself on his sex.

She guides his cock to her pussy, she moans as he feels her burning lips of her pussy surround the tip of his manhood. Freddie feels his penis slide gently into her. She stops halfway to catch her breath. He grabs her ass and ends up penetrating her completely. She shouted in a mixture of pain/pleasure, so much he filled her. He lifts her ass and Jade goes down on his cock to begin to mate gently. She has a good movement of pelvis, it was doing him a crazy good. His tongue now ventures on Cat's small hole.

He tickles her from left to right, from top to bottom, turning in one direction then in the other, she seems to like that by her groans. The girls are now in a 69 and he is positioned behind Cat. He now fuck the redhead in doggy style, while Jade finger her by licking her.

She stifled her cries in Jade's crotch, which made her laugh in spite of herself because of her hot breath. Freddie places his thumb on her little hole and caresses her.

"You want fucking my ass?" Cat suggests him as she raised her head.  
"I never tried" Freddie answered.  
"It takes a first time to everything, fuck her" Jade orders him before resuming her efforts on her friend's pussy.

On her words, he withdrew from her pussy and began to lick her anus. He introduces a finger, then two, and continues to lubricate her ass with his saliva and her wet. The only boy of the trio is positioned again behind her and approaches his tip of her small hole, which it penetrates slowly. His hard cock is now completely in her ass, Cat took it bravely.

He makes a few coming and going before retiring, to admire her dilated anus, he goes back and forth between her ass and the mouth of Jade. He feels that he will soon cum, he accelerates the movement in Cat's ass by grasping her firmly by the hips.

She screams with pleasure and he cum in her entrails, he out and cleans his cock with the working tongue of the gothic.

Cat straightened, his seed flowing from her little hole, Jade hastens to lick the sperm still hot in the ass of her friend.

Freddie takes his pearphone to immortalize this moment, which will not happen every day.

Several minutes later, all three returned to the party, Jade hastened to kiss Beck, who returned her wild kiss and savoring the taste of a man's sperm on her tongue. Cat discusses joyfully with Andre & Robbie, Robbie being in love of the redhead since always, he will not realize that the girl he loves owns the seed of another man, who overflows of her anus and makes a mess at her panties. As he joined Gibby, Freddie looked at his phone with a small smile.

His new wallpaper of his pearphone is the face of Jade & Cat licking the tip of his cock, with their mouth open and the tip of their tongue on the tip of his cock, they had a slutty look in their eyes.

He hopes to see these girls again on his next trip to LA.

In any case, he has their number and their coordinates, he will think something in the future.

 **...**

 **A/N: So, I hope you liked it!**


End file.
